Kowari
Kowari is a female SandWing and belongs to FourFlames. Description Like two unpolished jewels in the dark desert sky, Kowari's irises are a dull denim-grey, colorless and sad, encircled by a rich, fiery corona of gold around her pupils. Sloping down her body are rows of dirty blond scales, like desert sand under a light shadow, but leaning slightly towards the brown spectrum, with dramatic hints of strawberry and russet that strike and dance mostly near the edges. Many of these scales are flecked with darker speckles, especially on her face. Her wings are pale beige, and move billowy and free like a sail. Running down her snout in a smooth curve is a pair of navy-and-violet glasses, which are almost always dirty. She has a messy, wispy ruff, which gets jagged and uneven at the end. Kowari's form is thin and barely underweight, featuring narrow haunches, a mostly slim stomach, and legs that are relatively longer than her forearms. She is shorter than a majority of other SandWings, and has no huge and prominent muscles. However, most of her body consists of muscle and not fat. She walks in a slumped and slightly hunched posture, and often looks at the ground while she's walking, just staring into space. She has a bony face that looks a bit stretched and tight veins in her forepaws. Her wrists are small and scrawny. She thinks she's incredibly undersized and scrawny but she's not... at least, not to the degree she holds herself to. Kowari most commonly wears your typical denim jeans and some sort of T-shirt that loosely fits, though the T-shirt design is almost never seen due to her hoodies that she wears most of the school year. If it's warm enough, she won't wear her hoodie, and you'll be able to see her college university shirt. She has a LOT of college university shirts, too, so if you judge someone by what college they like, you're out of luck. Personality Kowari is probably one of the most versatile dragons you'll meet. She has very fleeting emotions, and just one sentence has the possibility to change her mood. She also has very confusing, shifting and contradictory viewpoints. *'The Bookish Introvert' Kowari is primarily silent and thoroughly dedicated to studies or work of any kind, and transitioning to another task is not easily accomplished for her. She is usually very on-task; her mind is organizational and likes to do things in a timely, organized, detailed and most efficient order, and as she is an overachiever, usually ends up stressing herself out in order to achieve higher level work. She often gets very restless if she is not able to stick to her plans and schedules. She is a rule-follower and a high-level thinker, and will not accept anything less than her best. She is a perfectionist at heart. Unfortunately, in reality, she knows it is impossible for anything she does to be flawless, which can make her very moody. *'The Chaotic Extrovert' On the contrary, the SandWing can be very laid-back, and can become extroverted to dragons who share her likes and goals. She is prone to only converse daily with people of her same personality type, so since she likes to be able to share things in common, is very predictable. It should also be noted that whenever she is around someone whom she feels she can talk to, she becomes quite obnoxious, even a people-pleaser, but if the goal of another person is immoral to her, she will not hesitate in standing up and delivering a lecture the other dragon will not forget. To please other people she can change her mind about something to make them happy, but then frets about lying and feels bad later on. She is often immature and doesn't really care if she acts like an idiot around other dragons, as she is 'her own person' and won't let influence rub off on her, because she is not socially a follower. Some days she chooses to dwell on these said differences and other days she takes pride in them. She tends to be very hyper and can even be annoying to her friends because she is very clingy. She is easily excited or interested. Her extrovertive side is perfect for hiding her negative thoughts whenever she feels upset. *'Jealousy' Kowari doesn't like to admit it, but at times she can be quite the victim of envy. She admires the work and dedication of others, then emotionally beats herself up for not being as good. She has low self-esteem and a terrible ego already, and often just makes it worse for herself. *'Outlook' Kowari tends to be very optimistic and takes blows lightly, and can be very confident in herself. However, she is also very different when she is moody, and her confidence can quickly change. If Kowari gets depressed, then she will become extremely pessimistic, and crawl back into her introvertive litle hole. She doesn't mind having company to make her feel better. Kowari is a passionate misanthrope (or is it misdracope?) and strongly dislikes the nature of dragonkind, being quite against society's goals of building and developing, and believes in keeping the world cared for and shielded from dragon injustices. It's not uncommon for her to give herself racist self-hate just because of what kind of creature she is. However, she is against racism, killing, and anything that would hurt someone's feelings, and she will not hesitate or care what happens if she decides to march right up to someone and talk to them about it. *'Provoked' Very rarely, Kowari will get angry. Usually, it's just a short and spontaneous burst of grumpiness. But driving her further will lead to sarcastic and cynical responses that will sting. If you continue to anger her, she will start cursing, which is very uncharacteristic of her, and if she starts, then you should probably go away, because further aggravation will lead to her thinking irrationally and in this state she isn't afraid to hurt someone. She hates bringing harm to other dragons and will start being cruel to herself once she comes to her senses. *'Reactions' When someone else is upset, Kowari drags herself down there with them and gives them as much attention as possible because she hates negativity with a passion, but only when she sees it in other people. She really dislikes arguing and will try to escape a fight if she can. In her eyes, every random person that is hurting deserves a hug or a present or something that will brighten their day. *'Upset' It is not uncommon for Kowari to get upset. When she is frustrated and can't figure something out, she will get worked up, sometimes even crying. She has a very sensitive 'heart;' crying is often an uncontrollable solution. Kowari can also get a more internal form of frustration, in which she groans and thinks rapid, worrying thoughts, and after a series of this can get more of her depression. If anyone brings up any past mistakes or accidentally says something without thinking, she gets extremely moved. Simply calling her stupid will suffice. Her parents tend to make her feel this way, but most of the emotions about them are internalized. They always seem to think of her as disappointing, and try to push her past her limits to see her succeed, often tiring her out or making her feel bad about herself. Mostly it's her fault; she can't help imagining much of the pain that she feels, and it's not just from her family. Because honestly, most of the stress is conceived. *'Intelligence' Kowari is mostly an A average student and would like to keep it that way. She frequents thoughts about her grades and strives to maintain them. Bad grades don't usually get her worked up enough to cry, but she does fret. In her perspective, anything that isn't a failing grade is a good grade. She has dreams, and unlike other dragons, she actually wants to go to school and learn. *'Grudges' Kowari holds a grudge against nobody. She doesn't root in her anger (which is almost never there, anyways), so anything is really no big deal the next day. However, she internally murders herself from the day of a social mistake and onwards. Although she lets it slide with everyone else, she chokes herself from the inside. Abilities While Kowari is mentally in fairly good shape, she has a strong aversion to exercise of any kind. She is a fairly fast runner, but only for extremely short distances. Due to her short stature, she has smaller lungs than most other dragons and has less ease sprinting. She is often sore or slow from being overworked or pushed to her limit. Kowari has terrible arm strength, which is insulting since she is a skilled artist and a musician. In flight, Kowari is not much better, though she can at least fly as well as she walks. Kowari has sharp and flexible claws and the average teeth a SandWing would have. Her tail barb is not regularly used-- in fact, she can't recall when she ever has used it. Her tail is usually out of her way and she barely even considers it. However, she uses her fire regularly, but almost never on other dragons. Kowari does not have an aversion to water, unlike most SandWings, and welcomes rain, though it usually induces uncommon headaches. She dislikes bright light in general. Her scales are actually too good at generating heat, so she can easily suffer heat exhaustion. She also gets thirsty often. History (FOREWARNING: Possible disturbing content ahead) Kowari was born an only egg, but required medical assistance to escape her shell. She was nearly suffocated to death by the eggshell caving in and blocking her breathing passage. She came out a weak and helpless newborn, but no matter what happened that fateful day, her parents took pride in her and hoped to bless her destiny. Three years later, Kowari's younger sister, Xerosere, was born. However, Xerosere inherited a genetic birth defect which eventually grew, forcing her parents, who had been arranging plans to enroll Kowari at Jade Mountain, to home-school their oldest dragonet. Eventually, the disease spread through Xerosere's body and killed her at only age two. Kowari was once again left an only child, but after seeing how malicious death could be, she wanted to see no more and grew more dependent on such a tiny, sprouting belief that all organisms should have the right to live. A month after the death of her younger sister, she was enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy. Being so young and blind to perception of society, which she had not been introduced to, and what is wrong and right to others, and such a vague perception of what love really means, she claimed that she loved another dragon. Disgusted and despised by the peers who had more of a deep social understanding than her, she was bit and jabbed at by the dragon at which this proposed love was directed. The wound on her thumb ended up deforming and scarring her for life. As Kowari grew older, she began to feel embarrassed about her younger life and tried to cover it up. It was during her fifth year of enrollment at the academy that she found a new way to exercise herself-- fighting other dragons. This new activity was primarily influenced by an old and forgiven SkyWing friend named Caucasus (he was the dragon who scarred her thumb, which she forgave him for, but it was still a point of contention between them). She suffered many injuries through vigorous and willingly engaged fights with him, gaining deep scratch marks all down her forearms, bruises on her legs, and at one point was quite literally thrown off her feet and pinned to the ground. She felt repentance and guilt and didn't want to disgrace her parents, so she often had to lie for her own sake and tried not to make a big deal. Her fighting ended when she was caught sliding her talons down another dragon's arm, drawing blood. Her parents were notified, and she never fought again a day in her life. Kowari honestly had no idea where her aggression was coming from. She was a dragoness who really hated paining others and wasn't the type who would act first. As punishment for her actions, her parents trimmed her claws and cut deep down beyond the cuticle, causing serious bleeding. Kowari was left with a powerful mental scar, swearing to herself that if she ever hurt someone again she would never let herself hear the end of it. She grew apart from Caucasus, maybe even a little afraid of what he was capable of. Her parents knew of how he had influenced her and they had grown a hatred for him, and she didn't want her parents to get mad at her for being his friend, even if he stopped influencing her. With her peers at Jade Mountain knowing of what she did, Kowari was bullied by the other females. With both tomboyish traits and a female gender, she had nowhere to go: not to the boys, who had made her into a monster, and not to the girls, who tormented her. She crawled into the tiny back corner of society and didn't want to ever peep out again. It seemed the worst had happened, but Kowari had survived it. Wounded, but alive. But unexpected aggression struck again. And this time, it wasn't so easy. ---- As Kowari had no other friends now that she and Caucasus had forceably formed a rift in their friendship, she made new RainWing friends named Pitayi and Leyland. The two were fast friends and made a great couple. Unfortunately, nobody could see any signs of bottled aggression or sin in Kowari, not even Kowari herself. So when she lied to Pitayi enough to make her think she was unsafe, she had no idea what came over her, but as soon as she did it, she regretted it. Convinced that she would never be able to make friends, she began to worry that she was a threat to other dragons. She begged with all her desperate heart for forgiveness, and with surprise, it was easily granted. But her disappointed parents ripped away privileges and only made her new depression and self-hate worse. From that day onward, there was not a day in her life Kowari would not think about what she had nearly destroyed. She felt terrible, like some connection or bond had been ripped. As school started up again, they saw each other less and less. Pitayi had moved away over the summer and was now at a new academy. Kowari had to go and find a new friend yet a third time. Kowari wanted to give up; it was hopeless. She would screw up every friend that fell into her talons, she was sure, and she didn't even want to. Until she met Apterus. ---- Though every inch of her reminded Kowari of her old friend, Kowari lost her depression and her aggression died alongside her youth as she reached the teen years. However, she was still wary and afraid that she would do something agonizing to the SeaWing. They grew close together; keeping each other company, cracking jokes, helping each other get back up when they needed it. Typical friend stuff. But everything-- the lies, the attacks-- they were gone from Kowari. Or so she wanted to believe. After all, it's all she can do. Gallery Lalalo.jpg|Awesome picture by la Resa! KSD.jpg|Kowari sketch dump-- side view, side view with open mouth, and front view Sketchdumpaaaaaa.jpeg|Kowari's the one in the top right corner. Thanks Luster! Other Information -A kowari is a marsupial rat native to Australia. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters